La segunda vez
by winter74
Summary: Como todo el mundo sabe, incluso Kurt Hummel, después de la primera vez llega la segunda. ¿Será verdad eso de que segundas partes nunca fueron buenas? ¿O la experiencia es un grado y todo mejora con la práctica?


Esta historia es canon hasta el capítulo "The first time". Y como todo el mundo sabe, después de la primera vez llega la segunda.

Dedicado a todas las personas que creen que para considerar que una experiencia es sexo tiene que haber un pene y un agujero. No es verdad.

Advertencias: Slash, humor.

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, si fuera así esta historia sería un guión y saldría por la tele.

* * *

><p><strong><em>La <em>_segunda __vez_, por winter  
><strong>

Es su segunda vez. En la primera había venido acompañado por su novio. Ya entonces sabía que Sebastian intentaba cazarle pero Blaine le aseguró que no, que a él Sebastian no le interesaba. Y le creyó, a pesar de las veces que tuvo que interponerse entre ellos viendo que Blaine no hacía nada por alejarle. Aún recuerda aquel día en la pista de baile, poco antes de aquella otra primera vez. Aunque cómo no recordarlo, si había ocurrido hacía sólo dos semanas.

Pero eso es pasado. Cercano, pero pasado. Y uno por el que no merece la pena llorar. Ahora Sebastian ya ha logrado tirarse a Blaine y él ahora está aquí, otra vez frente a la puerta del mismo bar, con un carnet falso y hoy dispuesto a beber de más. Quizá lo que pretende hacer sea una tontería, sin embargo, si se repite una y otra vez en todas las series y películas que ha visto, será porque sirve de algo, ¿no? Y si no logra olvidar a Blaine por lo menos... Por lo menos nada. Le olvidará sea lo que sea lo que tenga que hacer.

Esta vez no saluda sonriente al hombre de la puerta para disimular ni el otro le da la bienvenida a la noche de Drag Queens. Un simple _pasa_ y ya está dentro. Se dirige a la barra y pide un Shirley Temple, con vodka. Mientras bebe intenta concentrarse en la música hortera que suena para no tener que pensar en nada más. Cuando lo acaba pide otro. Para cuando lleva el tercero por la mitad ya está en medio de la pista bailando entre hombres con tejanos y camisas de cuadros que como mínimo le doblan la edad. Alguno quizá la triplique.

De pronto algo, alguien, le estira del brazo y lo saca de la pista casi logrando que se le caiga el vaso. Levanta la cabeza y le ve: pantalón tejano, camiseta roja y cazadora gris. Esta vez no lleva gorra.

―¡Eh, más cuidado! Casi me tiras a Shirley.

―¿Shirley?

―Temple, con vodka. Todavía me queda un poco, ¿quieres?

―Hummel, estás como una cuba.

―Sí. ¿Tú no?

―No, yo no. Deja el vaso ahí y ven, vamos fuera para que tomes el aire. Lo necesitas.

―No, no, no. Si salgo se me pasará la borrachera, Karofsky, y eso es lo último que quiero. Además, sé de buena tinta que si salimos juntos intentaré propasarme contigo. Y entonces tú te enfadarás y yo me tendré que ir andando a casa. Y no es que yo quiera, que puede que sí, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando sales del bar con alguien borracho, que intenta bajar las manos al sur del ecuador.

―Os vi.

―¿Qué?

―En el coche. Aquella noche. Vi cómo discutías con tu novio.

―Ex novio.

―Como vi que se iba no quise intervenir. Todo fue bien, ¿verdad? Espera… ¿Ex novio?

―Se disculpó, sí. Y luego yo acepté ir más al sur.

―¿Al sur? ¿A dónde?¿Dayton, Columbus?

―Al sur de la cintura…

Kurt lo dice con una media sonrisa en el rostro y las cejas arqueadas como diciendo _es que no te enteras de nada, Hamhock_. Y cuando se entera, Dave casi prefiere no haberlo hecho. Que tu amor platónico del instituto te cuente que se ha estado metiendo mano con su novio (ex novio) no es precisamente lo que te apetece cuando sales a tomar unas cervezas.

―Fue placentero.

―El qué.

―Viajar al sur, idiota. Más sucio de lo que pensaba que sería pero no estuvo mal.

―Ya… Vamos fuera, Hummel. Venga.

―No quiero.

―¡Vamos!

―¡He dicho que no!

―¿Hace falta que te eche una mano, Dave? ―dice uno de esos hombres de entre 30 y 50 años vestidos con camisa de cuadros.

David Karofsky mira a Josh y niega con la cabeza. No quiere que ninguno de sus colegas del bar se dé cuenta de que ése es el chico del que habla siempre que bebe un poco de más.

―Vaya, Karofsky, ¡qué callado te lo tenías!

―Hummel, deja el vaso de una vez y vamos fuera.

―Así que te gustan mayores, ¿eh?

―Jovencito, haz caso a Dave y sal fuera un rato.

Josh agarra a Kurt de un brazo mientras le hace una seña a Dave para que haga lo mismo con el otro. Entre los dos lo arrastran al aparcamiento y el hombre de la puerta le quita el vaso con lo que queda de Shirley.

―¡Eh! Eso es mío.

―Vale ya, Hummel. Gracias, Josh. Ya puedo solo.

―¿Seguro?

―Hola, Josh. Me llamo Kurt Hummel. Encantado de conocerte. ¿Eres el papaíto de Karofsky?

―¿Papaít…? ¿Kurt? ¿Tú eres Kurt? ¿El Kurt del que siempre…?

―Adiós, Josh. Y muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Mañana te veo, ¿vale? ―le interrumpe Dave mientras le hace señas con las cejas para que se calle de una puta vez.

Cuando ya está seguro de que Josh ha entrado al bar, vuelve a agarrar a Kurt del brazo y lo aleja más de la puerta en dirección a su propio coche.

―¿Has venido en coche, Hummel?

―Claro, ¿cómo quieres que haya venido, andando? Aunque ahora me tendré que ir andando…

―Deja de decir tonterías, Hummel. En cuanto se te pase un poco la cogorza te llevo a casa. Ya pasarás mañana a recoger tu…

La frase queda interrumpida cuando Kurt se lanza a besar a Dave tropezándose al hacerlo y casi cayéndole encima. Dave lo aparta antes de que el beso pase de un roce. No es así como lo quiere.

―¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado, Hummel?

―¿Que qué mosca me ha picado? ¿Es que acaso no es esto lo que toca ahora? El chico borracho se lanza sobre el otro e intenta besarle contra su voluntad, luego el otro se cabrea y yo me voy andando a casa. Si no lo hacemos no me puedo ir a casa, Karofsky.

Vuelve a lanzarse sobre Dave para besarle pero éste lo para a tiempo. Lo que Dave no espera es que Kurt deje caer los brazos, hunda la cabeza en su pecho y se ponga a llorar.

―¿Por qué no quieres, eh? Blaine tampoco quiere, ¿sabes? Si aquel día le hubiese dicho que sí en vez de hacerle esperar quizá ahora…

―Hummel, Hummel, para.

―Kurt.

―¿Qué?

―Me llamo Kurt.

―Lo sé. Kurt.

Dave se queda en silencio y mira a Kurt a los ojos. Están rojos y sólo muestran dolor. Necesita calmar ese dolor como sea.

―Ya te he dicho que os vi y que no intervine porque él se marchó. Si tú no querías nada en ese momento él tenía que aceptarlo y punto.

―¿Para qué? ¿Para decirle que sí un par de días después?

―Kurt, cállate de una vez. Si estuvieses sobrio te darías cuenta de la cantidad de gilipolleces que estás diciendo. Anda, sube al coche. Ya se te pasará la borrachera camino de tu casa.

―No puedo ir a casa. Creen que estoy en casa de Mercedes.

―¿Y dónde pensabas dormir?

―En el coche…

Joder, no puede con esa cara de pena. La necesidad de abrazarle casi le gana pero logra refrenarse a tiempo para poder pensar en qué hacer con él ahora. Sólo se le ocurre un sitio, aunque es una locura.

―Hummel, ¿qué…

―Kurt.

―Kurt, ¿qué tienes que hacer mañana?

―Nada, ¿por qué?

―¿Dará tiempo de que te traiga a recoger tu coche antes de que tengas que estar en casa?

―¿Harías eso por mí? ―le responde Kurt poniendo con la boca una mueca demasiado encantadora.

―Sube al coche.

Sin preguntar ni preguntarse nada, Kurt sube al asiento del acompañante del coche de David Karofsky. Ya está medio dormido cuando Dave comienza a hablar.

―Te llevo a mi casa. Espero que mi padre no nos pille porque no sé cómo reaccionaría al encontrarse completamente borracho a uno de los motivos por los que hice que me cambiaran de instituto.

―¿Te fuiste por mí?

―No, Kurt. No me fui por ti. Bueno, un poco sí. Por ti, por lo que te hice, por los rumores que hubo después del baile y porque necesitaba empezar de cero. Por todo eso.

―¿Cómo estás ahora?

―Bien. ¿No te importa que te lleve a mi casa?

―Bueno, la alternativa es el coche. Y no creo que intentes nada con tus padres en el cuarto de al lado.

―Te recuerdo que has sido tú el que se ha lanzado encima de mí intentando imitar al imbécil de tu novio.

―Ex novio.

―Vale, ex novio. ¿Desde cuándo?

―Ayer.

―¿Por?

―¿Por qué es mi ex novio?

―Sí, si no es mucho preguntar.

―¿Recuerdas el otro día en el bar? ¿El chico que bailaba con él?

―¿Sobre el que te advertí?

―Ése. Encontré un envoltorio de preservativo en el suelo del cuarto de Blaine.

―¿Y? ¿No podía ser vuestro?

―No, no podía. ―Dave contiene la respiración…― Hacía casi dos semanas que no iba por allí y aquel día recogimos todo. ―… y la suelta, dolido―. Además, me lo confesó.

―¿Te lo confesó? ¿No pudo resistirse a tu cara de perra?

Y ahí está, la maravillosa cara de perra de Kurt Hummel. Toda para él. Si no fuese porque los ojos aún tienen el brillo del alcohol sería perfecta.

―Ya hemos llegado. Ahora calladito, Hummel.

―Kurt.

―Chsss.

Dave abre la puerta con cuidado y deja pasar a Kurt. Sus padres saben que algunos días llega un poco tarde pero ese curso sus notas han subido, no tiene problemas en el instituto y le ven más feliz, por lo tanto no ponen peros a que se reúna con sus nuevos amigos. Claro que no saben de qué tipo son esos amigos.

Cuando llegan a su dormitorio, Dave cierra la puerta con cerrojo. Su padre lo colocó después de que su madre le pillara una vez haciéndose una paja. Desde entonces siempre llaman primero a la puerta aunque a veces echa el pasador; no quiere que la siguiente vez, además de haciéndose una paja, le pillen también mirando porno gay.

Kurt se desploma en la cama. Dave le quita los zapatos, los calcetines y la chaqueta. Se lo piensa un poco pero opina que estará demasiado incómodo e intenta quitarle también los pantalones. Demasiado estrechos como para que Kurt no se despierte. Lo bueno es que lo hace para ayudar y no para quejarse. Después le quita también la camisa y le pone una de sus antiguas camisetas de McKinley. Le queda enorme y tan…

―Mmm… ¿Dónde vas a dormir tú? ―pregunta a media voz un adormecido Kurt.

―En mi cama.

―¿Y yo?

―Elige: o mi cama o el suelo.

―Cama ―dice. Y se queda dormido otra vez.

Dave empuja el cuerpo de Kurt hasta colocarlo en la zona más cercana a la pared y después él se tumba lo más cerca que puede del otro lado sin correr peligro de caerse. Sabe que tardará en dormirse, sabe que al más mínimo roce con Kurt se le va a poner dura y no quiere tener que irse al baño a hacerse una paja y que sus padres le oigan, así que se pone de medio lado mirando hacia la ventana y cierra los ojos. Pero no puede. No así. Se da media vuelta y se coloca mirando a la pared. Mirando a Kurt. Así tampoco va a dormir pero por lo menos… Por lo menos. Kurt está tumbado boca arriba con la boca abierta y ronca un poco. Dave decide cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en ese sonido para dormirse. Lo consigue.

* * *

><p>Cuando se despierta, al principio Kurt siente dos cosas: calor y sed. Después siente algunas más: el cuerpo de alguien abrazándole por la espalda, una respiración profunda removiéndole el pelo y algo duro empujándole justo en el culo. No sabe dónde está ni qué hacer, si girarse poco a poco para ver de quién son los brazos que le rodean (no son de Blaine, eso desde luego) o salir de la cama de un salto y alejarse de <em>eso de ahí abajo<em>. Se decide por la primera opción y en cuanto se mueve un poco se da cuenta de que él también tiene un _eso de ahí abajo_.

Dave Karofsky. Cuando le ve comienza a recordar la noche anterior: la tristeza, las ganas de olvidar, el alcohol, bailar, Dave hablando con él, ¿John?, Dave diciéndole que se subiese al coche, Dave quitándole la ropa… Es en ese momento cuando se da cuenta de que sólo lleva puesta una camiseta roja gigantesca y los calzoncillos. Mete la cabeza bajo el edredón y ve que Dave va en pijama. Menos mal. También ve _eso_ y, por más que lo intenta, no puede dejar de mirarlo. Es más grande que la suya. Y que la de Blaine.

―¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Y qué miras?

Dave se ha despertado y también sonríe.

―Tengo mucha sed.

Dave decide apartar de su mente la imagen de Kurt mirándole la entrepierna y diciendo que tiene sed.

―¿Te duele la cabeza?

―No. ¿Qué hora es?

―¡Qué suerte! Las diez. Mis padres ya se habrán marchado. En seguida te subo algo de beber.

Dave se levanta asegurándose de que la chaqueta del pijama le tapa la erección y baja a la cocina. Zumo de tomate, sal y un poco de agua. Perfecto para las resacas. Cuando llega al dormitorio con los dos vasos Kurt aún está tumbado y sonríe. En ese rato ha estado pensando en lo atractivo que se veía Dave dormido, en lo bien que huele la cama y en que anoche le había besado.

―¿Te gusta el zumo de tomate?

―Sí, gracias. Y gracias por cuidar de mí anoche.

―No hay de qué. Cualquiera lo hubiese hecho.

―Eso no es cierto. Blaine no lo hubiese hecho. Blaine se hubiese aprovechado de mí.

―No creo que lo pienses de verdad. Si Blaine hubiese estado sereno aquella noche seguro que no se habría comportado como lo hizo.

―¿Le disculpas?

―No, pero le entiendo.

Kurt se acaba el zumo sin dejar de mirar a Dave a los ojos. Y toma una decisión. Quizá equivocada, quizá después se arrepienta, pero en ese momento le apetece demasiado lo que va a hacer.

―¿Por qué no me quisiste besar anoche?

―Anoche estabas borracho, Hummel.

―Kurt. ¿Y si te besase ahora?

Dave casi deja caer el vaso con los restos del zumo. Decide ganar un poco de tiempo levantándose de la cama y llevando su vaso y el de Kurt hasta el escritorio. «Joder, ¿de verdad me quiere besar?»

Cuando se gira hacia la cama observa con toda la calma que puede a Kurt. Está recostado, con la cabeza apoyada contra la cabecera de la cama y tapado hasta la cintura con el edredón. El cuello de la camiseta que le dejó anoche le queda tan grande que se le ve un hombro casi por completo. Le dan ganas de enterrarse justo ahí, en ese hueco entre la clavícula y el trapecio. Se pregunta si tendrá un nombre convenientemente olvidado por los libros de biología del instituto. No hay que dar más carnaza a los adolescentes de la que ya tienen, ¿no? Todo por la inocencia y la pureza.

Cuando sube la mirada y la cruza con la de Kurt piensa: «A la mierda la pureza». Así que se acerca a la cama y se sienta en el borde con una pierna doblada debajo del culo para poder quedar frente a él.

—¿Por qué? —Le tiembla la voz.

—¿Por qué querría besarte? ¿Y por qué no? Anoche me ayudaste, no te aprovechaste de mí (y eso que te lo puse fácil), te has vuelto bastante mono, hueles muy bien y además me apetece. No querrás que te declare mi amor eterno, Karofsky, porque si es eso lo que quieres mejor me vas acercando los pantalones.

Lo toma o lo deja. Así de fácil. A Dave le da la impresión de que este Kurt no es el mismo que se encontró hace dos semanas en el Scandals. Aquél no hubiese hablado de un modo tan descarnado y vacío de emociones. «Dave, tienes diecisiete años y el chico del que estás en… que te gusta metido en tu cama ofreciéndote un beso. ¿Qué coño tienes que pensar?»

—Vale.

—Qué romántico.

—Tanto como tú. —Y se queda mirándole, esperando.

Kurt se incorpora y se inclina hacia adelante para besarle. Al hacerlo el cuello de la camiseta se ahueca y Dave vislumbra la parte de arriba de su pecho. Pero algo le tapa las vistas. Una boca. Kurt se ha acercado hasta casi rozarle los labios aunque aún no lo ha hecho. «¿A qué esperas?»

Dave levanta la vista. Kurt tiene los ojos abiertos y le mira fijamente. No sabe si dar el último paso o esperar a que él lo haga. No necesita esperar mucho. Kurt se inclina un poco más y le besa con los labios cerrados. Cuando Dave entreabre los suyos ve a Kurt cerrar los ojos. Él decide imitarle.

Con los ojos cerrados es más fácil besar. Se concentra en el movimiento, en el contacto entre esa otra lengua y la suya. Apenas se rozan una punta con la otra y ambas se retiran. Siente como Kurt le atrapa el labio inferior y estira un poco. La corriente eléctrica que le sube por la espalda no la había sentido antes. Se atreve a sacar un poco la lengua y a pasarla por encima de los dientes de Kurt. «Dios, son tan suaves». Kurt gime muy bajito. Dave decide profundizar el beso. Kurt responde a la intrusión gimiendo un poco más fuerte y volviendo a recostarse contra el cabecero de la cama. Dave sigue detrás de esa boca como haría un perro tras un hueso, se arrodilla sobre la cama y se coloca a cuatro patas encima de Kurt sin llegar a apoyar su peso en él.

Cuando Kurt separa un poco la cabeza para tomar aire, Dave ya es incapaz de parar. Simplemente gira la cabeza y la entierra ahí, en ese hueco del que, por mucho que siempre obtenga sobresalientes en biología, nunca ha sabido el nombre. «Y qué más da cómo se llame», piensa. Lo único que le importa ahora es que cada vez que pasa la lengua por encima o que lo araña con suavidad con los dientes nota cómo Kurt se estremece y deja salir el aire de los pulmones con un quejido.

Kurt echa el cuello hacia atrás incitando a Dave para que continúe con lo que está haciendo. Después levanta un brazo y le coloca la mano en la cintura. Por la posición en la que Dave está, la chaqueta del pijama le cuelga debajo del vientre y nada impide que la mano de Kurt toque directamente sobre la piel. Dave se estremece con tanta fuerza que separa la boca del cuello de Kurt. Eso encoraja a Kurt, que eleva la otra mano y comienza a acariciarle el pecho. Al llegar a los pezones se detiene y pasa los pulgares por encima. Dave no puede evitar arquear la espalda y levantar la cabeza. Cuando están los dos mirándose cara a cara es cuando se dan cuenta de lo que están haciendo. Y ya no es sólo besarse.

Ninguno de los dos aparta la mirada y el único movimiento que se mantiene es el de los pulgares de Kurt sobre los pezones de Dave. No sabe por qué pero no puede parar. Son tan suaves. Le encantaría verlos así que, sin dejar de mirar a Dave a los ojos, respira hondo, agarra el dobladillo de la chaqueta y se la sube por encima de la cabeza con intención de quitársela. Dave, instintivamente, se incorpora un poco y libera los brazos y la cabeza de la prenda. Se siente desnudo aunque no lo esté. Kurt ya no le mira a los ojos sino al pecho. Espera una frase mordaz, una sonrisa cruel, algo, no sabe qué. Lo que de verdad llegan son, de nuevo, las manos de Kurt acariciándole el vello. Tiene miedo de que note que está temblando, sin embargo, no puede evitarlo.

Kurt se incorpora un poco y se sienta un poco más arriba de la cama. No sabe qué está haciendo pero ha decidido no ser tímido. La timidez y la mojigatería sólo le han traído llanto. Desliza las manos por el pecho y el vientre de Dave, «cómo pude pensar que estaba gordo», y después se acerca, le rodea la cintura y vuelve a besarle. Ahora el beso es más intenso y a la vez secundario. Ahora Kurt tiene que repartir su atención entre la boca, las manos y la espalda. Dave le está acariciando la espalda, al principio sólo a la altura de la cintura pero después va subiendo por los costados, los omoplatos y los hombros. Cuando las manos de Dave llegan allí la camiseta de Kurt está arrugada a la altura de sus axilas. Resulta casi natural estirar un poco más y quitársela. Y, de repente, se quedan quietos, mirándose.

«Ya está. Ahora es cuando se levanta y se va», piensa Dave. Aunque no es eso lo que pasa por la cabeza de Kurt, sino «¿qué hago ahora?». Kurt se había prometido no contenerse y tomar en cada momento lo que desease. «¿Qué deseas, Kurt?», escucha dentro de su cabeza. Kurt está sentado con Dave arrodillado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. No es una postura cómoda para lo que quiere hacer, así que encoje las rodillas, ladea las piernas y se arrodilla frente a Dave. En esa postura la diferencia de alturas es algo menor y hace que se sienta más confiado. Arrastra las rodillas un poco hasta pegarlas contra las de Karofsky y le mira a la cara antes de volver a rodearle con los brazos, esta vez para pegar sus pechos piel con piel. Está fría.

Dave ya no sabe si lo que pasa es real o está soñando, pero ni siquiera es capaz de decidir que le da igual. Su cabeza va tan rápido y está tan llena de pensamientos incoherentes que no podría recitar su nombre completo ni aunque le fuese la vida. Es la primera vez que está así con alguien y no sabe muy bien qué hacer así que se limita a imitar los movimientos de Kurt. Le rodea con los brazos, le acaricia la espalda, los hombros, el pecho, el vientre… Todo va bien hasta que Kurt le mete una mano por dentro del pantalón y le acaricia la polla por encima de la ropa interior. Si no se ha corrido al instante es porque la excitación está mezclada con miedo. «¿Por qué quiere tocarme? ¿Qué hago ahora?». Y, de momento, no hace nada.

Pero Kurt no para. Le desabrocha el pantalón del pijama y mete dentro las dos manos, una por delante y la otra por detrás. Poco a poco, conforme va acariciando a Dave, sus pantalones se van resbalando. Al final saca las manos y se los baja hasta las rodillas de un tirón. Después, levanta la mirada hasta cruzarla con la de Dave. «Vamos, Kurt. Un poco más», se alienta. Así que, sin dejar de mirar a Dave a los ojos, coloca las manos sobre sus caderas y le va bajando muy poco a poco los calzoncillos. Le parece muy tierno ver como Dave abre la boca y contiene la respiración mientras lo hace.

Dave sabe que tiene que moverse. Con los ojos aún engarzados con los de Kurt, pide permiso y recibe su respuesta. Inmediatamente continúa con la estrategia que tan buen resultado le ha dado hace un rato: imitar sus movimientos. Alza las manos hasta las caderas de Kurt y le baja la ropa interior. No se atreve a bajar la mirada y sabe que Kurt tampoco lo ha hecho. Están frente a frente, prácticamente desnudos, sin atreverse a separar la vista del rostro del otro como si se fuese a romper algo en el momento en que lo hagan. Hasta que ocurre.

Kurt está algo incómodo de estar quieto así que se balancea un poco para relajar los músculos. Lo que no espera que pase es que su polla roce la de Dave. Y entonces sí, ninguno de los dos puede evitarlo y bajan la vista para mirarse el uno al otro. Kurt ya ha asumido por completo que él es quien va a llevar todo el rato la iniciativa así que no se lo piensa más y acaricia la parte inferior del pene de Dave con los nudillos de la mano derecha. Mientras lo hace, levanta la vista hacia el otro chico y le dedica una sonrisa entre tímida y traviesa. «Vamos, Dave. Ven a por mí.». Y Dave se inclina, le besa con ansia y por fin se atreve a bajar las manos, una en la polla y la otra en el culo de Kurt.

Comienzan a masturbarse el uno al otro de un modo desordenado, sin ritmo, sin que ninguna de las manos masajee por completo ninguna de las pollas. Pero a la vez es tan placentero como la mejor de las pajas.

Dave ha decidido dejarse llevar del todo y disfrutar de lo que se le ofrece con tanto ahínco. Nunca había tocado la polla de otro chico y si había soñado con hacerle una paja a alguno ése había sido Kurt. Tenerla entre los dedos, dura y caliente, le da tanto placer como la mano del otro en la suya. Nunca lo hubiera creído, que dar placer a otro fuese tan excitante como que te lo den a ti. Y sigue masajeando la erección arriba y abajo con una mano, y apretando y acariciando las nalgas con la otra. Las siente frías y su único afán es calentarlas. Y, aunque intenta evitarlo, a veces se le cuelan los dedos entre ellas y los desliza apenas por la raja. No es que quiera… Bueno, en su cabeza sí pero de verdad no podría. Le da miedo hacerlo mal o hacerle daño. Además de que quizá se le haya pasado por la cabeza una o dos veces que es Kurt quien se lo hace a él.

Kurt se da cuenta de que ya no puede, que lo ha intentado pero que no puede seguir masturbando a Dave, así que le suelta la polla con una caricia desde la base hasta la punta que hace que Dave se estremezca y después le rodea el cuello con las dos manos para poder concentrarse en su propio placer. Las sacudidas adelante y atrás que da con las caderas hacen que pierda el equilibrio y se cae de espaldas. Dave le sigue en su caída sin haberle soltado la polla ni un momento y sin haber perdido el ritmo que había alcanzado desde que las manos de Kurt le abandonaran. «Joder, qué capacidad de coordinación. ¿Será por eso por lo que las animadoras siempre prefieren a los deportistas?» es lo que comienza a pensar Kurt hasta que pierde el hilo debido a que ya llega, casi, ahí, sí, sí…

—Sí, sí, ah, ah, joder, sí, Dave, Dave, Dave…

Notar el semen caliente de Kurt en una mano mientras lo sostiene por la espalda con la otra y le oye gemir su nombre es todo lo que Dave había deseado jamás. No puede evitar sonreír mientras le mira a la cara, ahora sudorosa y completamente relajada, muy diferente a la de hace un minuto, tan concentrada en el placer y en gritar su nombre. «_Dave, Dave, Dave._ No lo voy a olvidar en la vida». También siente un poco de miedo a lo que vaya a pasar a partir de ese momento. ¿Y si ahora que se siente satisfecho, se levanta, se va y no vuelve a verlo? La sonrisa se va desvaneciendo poco a poco y apenas queda ni rastro de ella cuando por fin Kurt abre los ojos, él sí, sonriendo.

—Hola. Dave.

—Hola. Kurt.

Y se quedan en silencio, Kurt con la respiración aún acelerada y entrecortada y Dave reteniendo la suya. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, Kurt levanta una mano para acariciarle la mejilla a la vez que le besa con la sonrisa aún en los labios. Al acercarse la media erección de Dave le roza el muslo y entonces baja la mirada. Le viene a la cabeza que unos minutos antes había pasado casi lo mismo y que, si la primera vez ha sido Dave el que le ha hecho alcanzar _la petite mort_, ahora será él quien haga que Dave toque el cielo. Entonces, ante la mirada extrañada de Dave, se quita los calzoncillos.

Cuando Kurt le empuja para tumbarlo boca arriba, se pone a horcajadas sobre su bajo vientre y comienza a besarle y a frotar el culo contra su ya recuperada erección, Dave pierde el miedo, le coloca las manos en las caderas y guía sus movimientos. El masaje que está recibiendo en la polla con las pelotas y el culo de Kurt es desconcertante. Le causa a la vez placer y ansiedad por retener ese mismo placer, por no dejarse llevar demasiado rápido. De vez en cuando Kurt se incorpora un poco y entonces la polla se le cuela entre las nalgas. Sabe que lo hace a propósito, que las desliza adelante y atrás masajeándosela como lo harían dos enormes manos. Baja la vista y mira: un pequeño charco en su tripa, unas gotas que caen de la punta de su enrojecido glande, la polla que aparece y desaparece entre las nalgas, las pelotas cubiertas de vello oscuro que le acarician con cada vaivén, la polla de Kurt de nuevo medio encendida, su cara de placer.

—Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt… —repite como un mantra. Mientras, Kurt acompasa sus movimientos con la voz de Dave.

—¿Así, David? ¿Te… te gusta así? Joder, me estoy excitando otra vez. David… Dave…

Dos, tres embestidas más y Dave empieza a correrse con fuerza. Mientras mira cómo los pequeños chorros de semen van saliendo y manchando el vello del vientre de Dave, Kurt se empieza a masturbar. Esta vez el placer y el orgasmo son menores pero la satisfacción de haber dejado a Dave casi sin fuerza para moverse los compensa. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así. Ni siquiera dos semanas atrás…

—¿Kurt? —le llama Dave al notar como la expresión de la cara del chico cambia.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te ha gustado? ¿He hecho algo mal? Es que es la primera vez que…

—Chsss… Calla. No es nada de eso. Es que…

Kurt niega con la cabeza y baja la mirada. Dave levanta los brazos y lo atrae hasta tumbarlo encima de él. Kurt nota la humedad pegajosa entre los cuerpos, mezcla de ambos, y se da cuenta de que no le importa. No le importa la suciedad en la tripa, no le importa la incomodidad por la postura de las piernas, ni el frío en el culo, ni el vello de Dave que le pica en la mejilla. Ni siquiera le importa ya no tener a Blaine, porque ahora tiene a Dave.

—¿Sabes? Siempre había leído que la primera vez no suele ser demasiado satisfactoria y que las veces siguientes la cosa mejora. Hasta hoy pensaba que estaban equivocados, pero es verdad que la segunda vez es mucho mejor.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Kurt se incorpora un poco para mirar a Dave a la cara.

—¿Te gustaría comprobarlo?

—El qué.

—Que la segunda es mejor que la primera.

—¿Contigo?

—Sí, conmigo.

—Vale —dice Dave repitiendo la respuesta que ha dado bastantes minutos antes.

—Qué romántico —repite también Kurt con una media sonrisa y, después, se inclina a besarle. Pasan un rato en silencio así, besándose, hasta que empieza a entrarles sueño.

—No podemos dormirnos, Kurt. Tengo que llevarte a buscar el coche.

—Dave… —Kurt se repite mentalmente una y otra vez que tiene que tomar en cada momento lo que desea.

—Qué.

—¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo esta tarde?

—Sí —responde Dave sin pensar.

—Aquí en Lima.

—Sí.

—Será de día y habrá más gente…

—Sí, Kurt. Quiero ir contigo al cine, de día, en Lima y a ver una película de chicas si quieres.

—Sólo lo dices porque quieres tu segunda vez.

—Y mi tercera, y mi cuarta, y mi quinta…

**fin**

* * *

><p>Sé que en FF lo habitual es la escasez de comentarios pero, sea para decir lo que sea, los agradeceré.<p>

Gracias a todos por leer.

Y feliz Navidad, acm2099.


End file.
